Why?
by Dark.moon120
Summary: Hinata has a lot to think about after some things that she has gone through. With a major question running through her mind, 'why' One-shot, one sided naruhina


_Hey! Hinata right? That's a pretty name._

_EH! Umm, Th-thank you…_

_I'm Naruto! So, wanna hang out? _

"_Uh, re-really? With m-me?_

"_Well unless you aren't Hinata…"_

(Loud music in the background)

"Hey! Did you see them?"

"YEAH! They are totally going out now!"

"Finally! I mean it was so obvious."

"Well, I'm happy for them, they look so cute together! Right Hinata?"

"Eh? Sorry, What did you say?"

"Oh Hinata! You didn't listen to anything we were talking about?"

"No…sorry."

"_UH! I need someone to accompany me for my cousin's graduation party! I don't know anyone there, and I don't want to be all alone!" _

"_A party! I want to go! I have wanted to dance since a long time ago! I can go with you if you want Hina."_

"_Really? You'd go with me? I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to…"_

"_It's a party right? You know me Hinata. I love parties." _

"_OK. It set up then."_

"We were talking about Naruto and Sakura. They are so going out now. I mean, look over there."

"_Hey! You look stunning!"_

"_Ehhh! Ah-Ah T-T-T-Thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting!"_

"_Nah! It's ok."_

"_So, want to enter?"_

"_How about we stay out here, just talking and stuff?"_

"_Umm, fine by me."_

"_Then it's settled, hey! Are you cold?"_

"_Umm…a little."_

"_Here, take my coat and give me your hands."_

"_My hands? W-w-why?"_

"_Just give them to me woman!"_

_(Warming her hands with his own)_

"_All better now, right?"_

_(Blushing)" Y-Y-yeah…"_

"But you already knew right? I mean you're Naruto's best female friend, he tells you everything, right?"

"Yeah…he does."

"_And then he tried to punch me, but I ducked and he fell. It was hilarious Hina. You should've seen it."_

"_Ha-ha-ha! I can imagine it Naruto."_

"_He got so mad! But I was faster so he just made a fool of himself."_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Yeah, I know. He's your friend, but he deserved that."_

"_I know he's difficult to deal with sometimes but-"_

"_Sometimes?"_

"_OK, but he's a good person once you know him well"_

"_Oh Hina! You're just too cute! You see the good in everyone."_

"_That's not true!"_

"So, since when has Naruto liked her Hina?"

"Umm…I'm not sure I can tell you that."

"Oh come on! He'll never know we know."

"Stop trying Ino, you know her, she'll never tell us anything."

"But Ten Ten! We've got to know!"

"Hey! I-I'm kind of tired so… I'll just go now. See you guys on Monday, or maybe tomorrow."

"Oh Hina! Rest well! See ya!"

"Yeah… I'll try."

"_Hey let's eat together before the conference."_

"_Oh! I already promised to eat with a friend."_

"_Well, we can eat together, I don't mind. Do you?"_

"_Of course not! We're going to eat at campus. See you there."_

"_Oh please Hina, let's go together. I'll wait for you at the main entrance at the end of the day."_

"_O-ok…"_

"How was the party Hinata-sama?"

"…"

"Hinata-sama?"

"Eh? Good…"

"If you say so my Lady."

"I'll just sleep for the rest of the ride. Please wake me when we arrive…"

"As you please my Lady."

"_Naruto, this is Sakura, Sakura this is Naruto!"_

"_Hey, nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Hina!_

"_Well, same here. It's nice to finally get to know you."_

"_Um…Guys? We need to keep on going or we'll be late."_

"_Uh? Ah! Yes you're right Hinata!"_

_(In a whisper) "Hinata? What happened to Hina?"_

"_So what are you studying?"_

"_Oh! Medicine. I'm going to be a Doctor."_

_(To herself) "It's as if I'm not there…"_

"Lady Hinata, please wake up. We have arrived."

"Eh? What?"

"We are here Lady Hinata. Do you want me to get master Neji to come take you to your room?"

"I-I-It's not necessary. I can go by myself. Thank you Ko, good night."

"Good night my Lady."

"_Hinata, I need to talk to you…"_

"_What is it Naruto? You sound really nervous and troubled."_

"_Is just that…I think I- I-I think I have made a huge mistake. I just did the stupidest thing ever. Remember that I told you I went drinking and stuff with some friends? Well, Sakura was there and somehow we ended up really drunk and made out… and I think I really like her, but she hasn't answered any of my calls or messages."_

"_W-W-what? Ah…I-I think she must be really troubled. I mean she was going out with someone. Nothing serious, they were just starting."_

"_Oh man! Really? Now I feel bad."_

"_Just wait for her to talk to you, she will. Just give her time."_

"_Oh Hina! I love you, you're the best friend that I have!"_

"_Yeah…best friend."_

"Oh! You're here early, I was just about to go to the party."

"Eh? Please go, Ten Ten was waiting for you."

"Really? Well, Then I'll leave. Good Night Hinata-sama."

"Good night, Neji ni-san."

"_Hina, I've talked with her. She has ended the relationship she had before. I think I'll ask her to go out with me. Thank you! Without you I don't know what I'd have done."_

_(With a broken voice) "T-That's great to hear! You know? I really have to go…Talk with you later?"_

"_Oh! See you then and thanks again"_

"_Yeah…"_

(Door slamming)

"Why? Why did she have to be the one? Why couldn't I be the one? Why couldn't you love me instead? I have known you longer than her…why did you do that to me if you love her? Why been so caring and everything I wanted and needed? Why? Why am I always the one with the bad luck? I don't want to love you anymore and bury this love I feel for you. I want my heart to forget ALL about you.

I don't own your heart. I'm the one who isn't needed here…

Why?"


End file.
